


游走于夜空的三日月

by H_Mitsuku



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Mitsuku/pseuds/H_Mitsuku
Summary: 【合志短篇限AO3公开】月馆信八郎x夜见九郎旧三日月狼剧本同人，正文第三人视角叙述，人物均采用剧本内人设
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

现在我所记录的是一个短暂的传说，本人身为撰稿者，必须为后世记录下真实的历史，但这篇记录百年内并不会公开，算是本人对仍在世上的旧识们的一种尊重。无论过去多少年，这段新月般的历史依旧在本人心中挥之不去，本人虽然没能为那个人的故事增添半分，但作为旁观者，我最有资格公正地描述他的一生。  
接下来，就让我们回到那个时代，走一遍传说中“三日月狼”的故事。  
本人家境贫困，为了挣钱投身幕府，那个时候大概是庆长八年或者九年，我只记得当时春天快到了，却又下了一整天的大雪。  
本人的主公是丰臣家的远亲，替本家管理南边的一块还算富饶的区域。那年德川家康势头大好，主公正广招兵马筹备反击。本人愚钝且一无所长，被丢进几乎是敢死队的少年兵中，少年们都没有经过训练，不久前因为吃不起饭才卖身进来的。上战场的时候，我以为大家会全军覆没，甚至托人寄了遗书。然而一个孩子拯救了我们，这个孩子就是后来被称为三日月狼的男人，月馆信八郎。一开始，我们的牺牲在半数，第二次上战场竟然保住了七成，之后我们一直以极少的牺牲游离在敌军中。月馆不仅擅长排兵布阵，还教我们自保的技能跟战术，真不敢相信他只是十四岁的少年。当然，月馆真正强大的，是本身出神入化的刀术。在战场上的他，挥出的每一刀都仿佛一轮三日月划过，加上他本身耀眼的银发，不知不觉有了“三日月狼”这个外号。没错，起先这个外号跟他额头上的伤没有关系，“三日月”是对他战场上的英姿的比喻，而“狼”，是指他和我们，我们是狼群，在月馆这个狼王的带领下，可以撕碎任何敌人。  
很快，主公注意到我们出色的战绩，将月馆提拔为队长，我们也正式成为丰臣家的一支队伍，接受正规的训练。庆长十年的夏天，我们难得从德川那里夺回失地，各家主们停止了针锋相对改为持久战，我们因此终于进入短暂的休整期。  
好不容易安定下来，我们这些部下才第一次仔细打量了下这个了不起的男人。他身上有种藏不住的贵族气息，战场上英姿飒爽，场下干净得体，和我们只满足于吃饱的粗人不一样。唯一奇怪的是他天生苍白的皮肤，让他看起来气色很差，我们曾拉他去医师那检查，只得到他身体好得不能再好的结论。  
月馆平时喜欢穿黑白色的衣服，主公有赐过好衣料，他把颜色鲜亮的全分给我们，自己留了几件灰白色。说实话，他穿白色只能显得他气色更差，远远看去就是一团白色影子，夜见不止一次骂过他大晚上的不要穿一身白出来吓人……这里暂时放一下，等我先说完我们和夜见相遇都故事。  
在休整期间，坊间有许多人慕名而来，有感谢我们的，也有想加入我们的。月馆向主公请示收下了几名孤儿和家境贫寒的孩子，到此基本凑齐了我们的队伍——仅不到二百人的小队，却在之后一度冠上叛逆、背主自立门户等罪名。  
同年秋天，主公见我们休整完毕，便派我们去驻守南方边境。那里常发生山贼扰民，我们要做的就是拖住他们，不让这些闲杂小事干扰前方战场。主公在临行前对我们大加褒裳，除了充足的军需，还有足够我们穿一辈子的衣物，最后，主公单独送给队长月馆一个人。  
“这次出行，你也算是我们丰臣家的一名武士，本人向你保证，等丰臣家掌权，你便是这里的藩主。”  
主公挥挥手，两名亲信立刻带了一个小孩子进来，看上去也就十多岁，还穿着打补丁的衣服，显然和以前的我们一样，是被买下当成弃子使用的平民。  
那孩子被带到我们面前，他抬起头时大家都惊讶于他的眼睛，不仅仅是漂亮，还有种藏不住的气势。很明显，在这瞬间他狠狠用眼神攻击了我们的队长，趁旁人没发现又很快收了回去。  
“既为未来的一家之主，怎么能没个使唤的人，这孩子是前两年收的，做事还算机敏，就送给你做小姓。”  
……难怪人家要冲队长发火，明明再过两年就能堂堂正正当个武士，被当做物品送给别人还是……在贵族中名声很不好的身份。也难怪，这孩子有一副几乎完美的好皮囊，作为“礼物”很难有人不心动。不过我们这边也很难办，在出发时突然塞进一个人，粗苯如我们，也能猜到这是特意安插在队长身边的眼线。  
月馆对此应该心里有数，我在他背后仿佛能看见他皱眉苦恼的样子。他沉默一会，俯身行了个大礼。  
“……谢主公。”  
就这样，三日月狼的队伍正式集结，我们骑马向南方边境出发，据估算要三天才能到达。南方贫穷，路上很难碰上可以落脚的地方，月馆也不想惊扰小山村里的居民，第一天以露宿山林告终。新来的孩子跟我们格格不入，不跟我们说话也不靠近我们，大家在一起吃饭烤火，只有他远远躲在树下抱着膝盖发呆。  
饭后，队长在平板车那里呆了许久，我们的行李平摊下来不算多，厨具被褥什么的都有缺，到地方还要采购不少东西。想到这个我就一阵头疼，从小到大就没当过家，全推给队长不太好，我也无法想象月馆这种气质的人跟老妈一样，抱着竹筐跟商人讨价还价。  
“啊找到了。”月馆抱着应该是秋衣的东西从后面转出来，和他平时喜欢的颜色不同，是比较浅的红色。  
看到颜色的一刻我大概知道他要做什么了，他小心翼翼地靠近那孩子所在的大树，这个场景我见过，以前下暴雨时，我们居所躲进来一只小猫，月馆想给它盖块毛巾又怕吓跑它，就垫起脚慢慢挪过去，看起来傻透了。  
察觉到月馆的脚步声，那孩子又用可怕的眼神看着他，冷声道：“不要过来！”  
月馆闻言停下脚步，把衣服举到面前：“秋天晚上冷，你先穿着吧。”  
在火堆旁边的我们完全没有感觉温度下降了，我脑子抽风试探性地离远了些，被秋风掀起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
见对方没有动作，月馆秉持以往的强势作风，自顾自地说下去：“主公是什么打算与我无关，我对贵族那套恶俗做法更没兴趣，只要入了我的队伍，就是一名堂堂正正的武士，也是我们重视的同伴。”  
眼中的敌意消失了，那孩子静静看着月馆的脸，仿佛在确认一些事情。随后，他主动起身走近月馆，轻轻点了点头。  
“谢谢。”  
月馆帮他披上衣服，还顺手理了下头发，看起来他心情很好，这孩子是他中意的类型。  
“能告诉我你的名字吗，不用走取名那套，用你自己的名字。”  
“我叫夜见九郎，”夜见淡淡地笑了，原本凌厉的眼睛化作一潭清泉，闪耀着某种动人的光辉，我们的三日月狼就这样很不争气地看呆了。  
“正如你所想，我是主公派来的间谍，但是，我不会让他人随便决定我的生存方式，如果你是值得尊敬的良人，那么我会全心全意追随您。”  
主公走了步大错特错的棋，夜见九郎或许是非常能干的部下，骨子里却有别人无法抹灭的傲气，这样的人，不是光鲜亮丽的筹码，而是像月馆一般，骄傲地游走于世间的狼。  
随后，我们在丰臣家势力最边境的村庄安顿下来，小地方的生活条件自然是比不上主城，我们能从村民手里购置的仅一户别院，再软磨硬泡吞并邻里废弃的小屋后，勉强塞下一百多人。但问题是没有道场，在院子里暴晒有损训练效率，像我这种天生愚钝的家伙，温度一高便头脑空空，原地踏步一个月后，便跟死党们挤在树下不肯动作，顺便感叹下月馆怎么晒都不黑。  
虽说年少有成多半归功于天赋，但我敢打保票，月馆的实力大多出自他本身的努力。因天气炎热，我们训练时间集中在清晨傍晚，而月馆是唯二坚持到中午，并在午时过后立即返训的人。他把自己的时间分段，一小时半休息半小时，一天有四段训练要完成。而每天的最后一段，都是留给我们最小的队员——夜见九郎的。  
这要从正式入驻后说起，夜见扛起了队里全部的内务，把一般家事承包给村民，比较私人的工作则由他亲自处理。此外他还懂得管账，能帮助月馆清算我们带下来的总资产，并提出必要物品的采购方案，月馆也毫不客气地把钥匙交给他，让他全权掌握我们的日常开销。因为分配给夜见的工作繁多，月馆总算没有神经大条，而是认真询问人家想要什么报酬。虽然我认为把钱交给小孩子已经足够粗神经了。  
夜见说想要月馆的力量，在战场上不会输给任何敌人的力量。  
最后定下由月馆亲自教导他练习刀术，和我们切磋时不同，完全是不留情面的战斗，而且是对十一岁的孩子使用真正的木刀，换作我们是决计狠不下手的。每次看他们对战大家都忍不住移开视线，生怕看到夜见倒下的一幕。夜见身手敏捷，专心避开多少能少挨几刀，但这孩子偏偏要全力进攻，直到彻底站不起来为止。他残忍的付出自然是得到超常的回报，很快，我们中间就有人在切磋时输给他，剩下的也赢得勉强。时间一长，没有人再把他当成小孩子，他是值得任何人尊敬的武士。  
不过，想赢月馆似乎还十分遥远，在凶狠的刀法下夜见根本撑不到练习结束。有一天，他们训练的时间比平时长，我就好奇地过去看了一眼。夜见握着竹刀（竹刀比较轻，算是考虑到他年纪小稍微放点水），护甲和衣服活生生被擦破，露出有些可怕的瘀伤。几轮呼吸后，夜见突然欺身而上，我的眼睛差点没追上他，可月馆的刀比我利落得多，直接砍向他的膝盖。这在战斗中很常见，面对速度快的对手，首先要废了这一大优势。没想到夜见这次的重点正是在腿上，他踢向月馆的刀，虽然不能让它脱手，却也挣到了几秒空门，竹刀紧接着刺向月馆的脑袋。  
但是很可惜，月馆顺势倒下身体，利用惯性伏低身体转了半圈，绕到夜见的侧面一刀刺中他的腰部。  
“……！”  
我第一次听见夜见惨叫出声，还是那种只有一瞬间的，破碎的声音。之前无论被打得多惨都咬牙顶住的他，终于到极限了吗？  
月馆收回攻势，想伸手扶住有些站不稳的夜见，然而被打开了。  
“练习结束了。”  
“还没有！”  
夜见把刀横在面前：“时间还没到，下一击我绝对能……”  
咔——  
月馆不等他说完，直接打断了竹刀。  
“我说结束了。”  
看样子月馆现在非常生气，他凶巴巴地看向我时，我甚至有种转身跑开的冲动。  
“去喊医师来一趟。”  
“哦、是！”  
好不容易可以直接离开，我竟然又吓得双腿发麻，我们很少看见月馆真正生气的样子，原来被野狼一般的竖瞳直视是这么可怕的事吗！  
“谁让你自作主张，”夜见抱怨道，他想去收拾地上的碎片，反而暴露他明显迟钝的动作，“这钱从你身上扣！”  
“随便你。”  
月馆拉住他的手：“等下其他人会打扫，你先跟我回去。”  
“不需要……喂！”  
没给夜见反抗的机会，月馆往他腿下一抄打横抱起，径直向房里走去。随着月馆离开，我的腿才终于能动了，不顾其他队友疑问的眼神以十分难看的姿势冲向医馆。  
等我带着医师回来，夜见已经换好衣服躺下了。医师仔细检查后表示没有问题，只是小孩子的身体承受不了太大负荷，在旧伤痊愈前尽量不要再添新伤。月馆靠在门口默默听着，脸上看不出喜怒，等开完药房，还亲自送医师出门。  
“给我起来，九郎。”  
果然，外人不在立刻气场外露的队长最可怕了，为了不殃及池鱼，我悄悄挪到门外，像小偷一般小心翼翼往里看。  
夜见走到月馆面前正坐，难得一副心虚的样子，低头盯着榻榻米的纹路。  
“看着我。”  
“……”  
虽然不情愿，夜见还是慢慢抬起头，勇敢地看向那双眼睛。  
“我说过，一旦感觉身体不舒服就停下休息，这是我答应教你的条件。虽然不是作为队长下的命令，但约定就是约定，我决不允许我的队伍出现言而无信的人！”  
“对不起……”  
夜见不是会胡搅蛮缠的孩子，知道自己理亏时能坦诚地道歉，看在他懂事的份上任谁都很难继续发火。月馆已经没有刚才火冒三丈的气势，但在教育结束前，必须绷着长辈的面孔。  
“这个世道从来不会有第二次机会，我现在给你机会，只是我个人在包庇你，记住，没有第二次了。”  
“我明白了。”  
不错的反应，两人都是。明明担心上头了还能冷静讲道理，我差点以为眼前的人根本不是我们缺神经的队长。夜见也够爽快，就是反应太成熟了让人有点心疼。  
总之事情圆满结束，月馆总算收起可怕的表情，我猜他自己也在为刚才的表现自豪，确实是一副长辈的标准模样。他摸摸夜见的脑袋，用我们这些队友永远都享受不到的温柔语气，轻声道：“别太着急，在你能保护自己前，让我来保护你。”  
虽然与我无关，但我在门外差点泪流满面，只能拿头锤地板来表达我有多感动！  
一开始，我每天都忧心忡忡，未成家的我们如何照顾好更小的夜见，看样子是我自寻烦恼了。他跟月馆很合得来，即使他们各自有麻烦的脾性，却能在相处中渐渐相互打磨。月馆本是耐心稍浅的男人，除了战场，对其他事物都懒得花心思，喜欢一根筋地直言快语，曾得罪过不少上位者。若不是战绩甚佳，我们早被某些小人绊倒了。但遇到夜见后，这个人终于学会去了解一个人，学会如何让对方接受自己的想法。现在，不是我们单方面去照顾夜见，我们也在学习成为更优秀的大人。我有种感觉，有夜见九郎的存在，我们的三日月狼才会愈加强大！  
和平的时间流逝得飞快，我们来不及回味便悄悄溜走。四年过去，前方差不多厌倦了尔虞我诈的友情游戏，在一次碰头中彻底戴不住虚假的面具，撕开外皮后又将迎来无数炮火连天的夜晚。前方的不稳只会导致后方的动荡，觊觎边境许久的各方势力开始蠢蠢欲动，我们的安稳觉也就这样一去不复返。庆长十二年冬，山贼砸开了第一道防线，直奔我们的驻地。可惜，民间的乌合之众对我们不算威胁，在三日月狼的利齿下，狗彘之徒无法沾染我们的领地半分。也从这个时间段开始，三日月狼的传说多了一支利箭，也许旁人根本不知晓他的名字，却记住了游走在三日月狼身边的黑色箭矢。如果月馆信八郎是划破黑夜的三日月，夜见九郎就是为同伴指引方向的一等星，他所到之处，必定是敌方疏忽防御的地方，夜见将是第一个冲破缺口的人，而我们会紧随其后，踏平敌人的全部防线。  
然而，我们的骁勇在主公眼里不值一提，因为前方战事吃紧，上面便克扣我们的物资。腊月将至，队里竟然拿不出钱添两道菜，还是村民砍柴时捡到一只野兔，姑且送来感谢我们。  
熬过冬天，连夜的春雨又引起小部分水灾，偏偏前方正好断了补给，除了自己外出挣钱，我们想不到维持下去的方法。但主公最忌讳我们自立门户，没有他的指令我们不可以做其他工作。月馆为此烦恼了许久，直到我们彻底揭不开锅。  
依靠背主行为赚来的钱，我们总算熬到秋收，全国上下忙于农事多少让战场缓和一些。缩衣节食近一年，可把我们这群酒鬼憋坏了，由月馆带头，我们去村里搬了数坛物美价廉的好酒，在后院席地而坐。在满月下都不必点灯，以及对我们穷人来说，月光就是最好的配菜，谁说只有文人能欣赏月亮？我们才是最理解明月的人！月光下的三日月狼仍是万年不变的白衣，搭配上秋日微凉的晚风，我仿佛能看见北国的雪狼，有种和这俗世格格不入的韵味。  
当然，仅限月馆队长不说话的时候，特别是他一喝酒就没谱，兴致来了不灌倒我们绝不睡觉，虽然大家也乐在其中罢了。  
满月升至我们头顶时，酒疯子们终于坐不住，一个赛一个嗓门大，站都站不稳还想比试刀术。我头晕稍微出去走了一会，好像听到不远处村民的叫骂声，明天的上门投诉是肯定逃不掉了。完了还有人鼓动月馆上来一挑多，等我转回来时已经趴下十多人，却还有不怕死的挤到他面前。  
差不多是时候了……我默默在心里计时，等到月馆砍翻第十七个后，我期待的灯火总算点亮了。  
后厅的烛火亮起，房门被狠狠推开，哐一声撞在门框上。夜见像修罗一样一手一柄木刀，瞳孔中的红色似乎更幽深了，令人忍不住心里发凉。  
“闹够了吗？”  
瞬间，站着的坐着的趴着的齐身行动，比赶火场还迅速地散开，因为酒劲跑得东倒西歪，场面滑稽到让我忍不住笑出声。  
唯一不跑的只有我们队长大人，反正他也跑不掉，战时必须有人护卫轮流主将，以防止忍者偷袭，夜见几乎都在他房间住着。比起回房间挨骂，有我这个共犯在场也许得个宽大处理。  
“信，你身为主将的自觉呢，还活在随便在战场疯的年代吗？盯着你的可不止野地里那群毛贼了，不想死得太难看就给我老实点！”  
“我有在注意安全啦，你看他不是在旁边吗？”  
“他”是指我这个半吊子，非常感谢阁下一直以来对我的信任，但是我完全没有拍胸脯打保票的实力，队长大人真的找错挡箭牌了。  
夜见扫了我一眼，并不多说什么，他对月馆以外的人很少挑刺，不是严重的错误基本不会开口指责。其他同伴对此是暗自庆幸的，只有我觉得，这是他对月馆特别上心的表现。不过让我听他们吵几个小时我是拒绝的，我可不是他俩的老妈，没理由当个护卫还要伤害自己的耳朵。  
“你知道他刚才出去过吗？”  
“啊……？什么时候？”  
“你傻乎乎地表演后空翻躲攻击的时候。”  
“哦这样，但你前面的形容词太多余了，我给大家演示实用技巧有错吗！”  
“我还没听说过做示范需要大嗓门的。”  
“大嗓门比你那张利嘴说出的话好听多了，我怎么不记得把你教成这样。”  
他们吵架最厉害的地方，就是把轻飘飘的儿童式斗嘴用很严肃的表情说出来，其实旁人看来挺滑稽的，偏偏本人吵得非常认真。月馆吵架喜欢拿七尺高的个头压制对方，偶尔配上拽衣服捏下巴，早年把我们吓得不轻，但之后发现他无论多生气都不动用武力。每次他嚷嚷想揍夜见时，只能说明他肯定不动手。而夜见吵架总能赢到最后，他脑袋里大概有一百种方式让对面抬不起头，这么聪明的头脑不入朝为官，混在乱世中着实可惜。  
反正他们吵不出大事，我姑且退下休息，夜见比我这个在场的人更清楚月馆之前做了什么，害我感觉自己很多余，再不走我甚至觉得自己碍事，会打扰他们一对一的友好交流。  
听他们的打闹声远去，我又莫名伤感了一会时间的流逝，也许这就是所谓的伤秋吧。转眼我们凑到一起已经四年了，在和平的时间里，真有种大家都是家人的错觉，真可笑，明知在战乱年代民间想保留一个大家族简直天方夜谭。但月馆大概不这么想，因为他是高傲叛逆的三日月狼，不屈服不认输，即使是散乱的浮萍，他也会把我们收起来，小心翼翼地保存。四年来我很幸福，在狼群的角落见证一位传奇人物的成长是件温暖的差事。月馆曾是战场上的孤狼，有强大的力量却缺少人情，直到他聚集了同伴，褪去稚气的脸庞，学会了家主的体贴和担当。请允许本人作为年长者自豪片刻，我，我们，跟随他是此生最正确的选择！我不敢冒认是他的家人，这个位置应该属于最接近他的存在，但在无人的深夜，让我稍微做个梦吧，至少还在他身边的时候，我是他信赖的友人，能私下在纸上称赞我值得骄傲的朋友，并祝福他得到相伴一生的那个人。  
夜晚的多愁善感到了冬天便不得不戛然而止，冬天太难熬了，稍有大意我们可能就冻死或者饿死。骚扰我们的家伙好像都不怕冷，不论昼夜想来就来，像蟑螂一样生生不息。哦，蟑螂冬天至少懂得避寒，他们比蟑螂还下贱。纵使夜见的毅力不输给他们，这会也忍不住朝我抱怨，希望天气再冷一点把他们冻死在半路上。  
再冷一点我们也不好过啊，我回答，因为气温低大家需要的热量跟着上涨，食物和炭火的开销会拖死我们。  
“要去山上打猎吗？”夜见很嫌弃地望向附近光秃秃的土坡，我们都讨厌这里的冬天，寒冷却不落雪，一片荒芜暴露在眼前只会令人心情更差。  
不过打猎是目前最好的方案了，男人对丛林狩猎都有迷之兴趣，砍柴时撇到动物略过都有点跃跃欲试。而只有月馆付诸过行动，把柴刀对着山鸡扔出去不仅被躲开，还一路滚到山下找不回来，结果那天他负责背所有的柴回家，背不完不准吃饭。我们很有义气地没自己先吃，围观他跑了八回。在外人看来一定很奇怪，年长的武士们全对夜见言听计从，小姓随意惩罚首领更是奇闻了，但夜见在大家心中就是这么有分量。从十一岁到十五岁，他总是支撑着队伍的运行，把我们的衣食住行安排得井井有条。夜见的决定不会有错，我们和月馆对此深信不疑。  
“那么，我们挑几个不畏寒的……”  
跟他面对面让我不禁走神，已长成少年的他比过去更出挑，特别是那双眼睛，有种深渊般的魅力。怪不得主公那只老狐狸会大发慈悲收留一个当炮灰都不够的小孩子，果然是未来投资，如果不送给我们，夜见大概会一直关在主城里，长大了作为价值更高的礼物送去危险的地方。还好，他没成为笼中的金丝雀，没让他更出色的才华埋没在出色的外貌下。  
“哟，我也要去。”  
月馆抱着一个罐子突然出现，罐子外面包了几圈旧布，可能是他秋天藏的腌菜吧。  
“你去可以，换件不显眼的衣服，这里不下雪你穿白色没用。”  
“哦哦，那这个你先拿着。”这点小讽刺在可怕的习惯下已经不痛不痒了。  
月馆把罐子塞给夜见，接手的瞬间夜见惊讶了一下，还低头用嗅了嗅。  
“……酒？还是热的？”  
月馆得意地拍拍罐子：“我酿的米酒，然后把用过的米再一起煮熟，这样就不会浪费了！”  
看他闪亮亮的眼神，好像是在劝我俩尝尝，月馆长了一张贵族的脸，却意外的对下厨有兴趣，为大家研究既省钱又好吃的料理是他最喜欢的工作。总之今天喝不喝明天都会有新品种，反正味道差不到哪去，给他捧捧场也好。。  
“那我尝尝……”  
“你小子有眼光！九郎也来喝一点，去山上就不觉得冷了。”  
夜见摇头，他平时不喝酒的，衣服上沾到酒气都要立刻换掉。话说月馆房间经常藏酒，夜见住他房间时没把酒坛子扫出去也是奇迹。  
最后这点米酒被跟着上山的五人分了，一共七个人的队伍在村里姑且算个大规模，平时为人热情的货郎直接挤过来告诉我们打猎的好地方，条件是顺便带些奇货可居的野味给他，因为城里人喜欢，他跑一趟能卖不少钱。月馆自然是大方地应下，到地方还一门心思为货郎找东西，心思单纯这点果然是很难改变的，虽说我们也不介意他保持下去。月馆以一敌百的勇猛在森林里毫无用处，动物可是会逃跑的，在感觉到他的杀气后逃得一干二净。于是月馆的打猎体验草草结束，被夜见推到河边捞鱼。  
不过偷袭可是我的强项，难得有胜过月馆队长的地方，我有些得意忘形带起了队。回想起来那是我人生中最开心的一天，兄弟们拿出偷偷带来的酒给我庆祝，不仅月馆赞赏了我，夜见也对我笑了，还不追究我们又浪费钱在酒上。我们在山上呆得有些晚，月馆提议就在河边吃晚饭，他出力少所以给我们做饭。平时拿太刀的手小心拿起了菜刀，处理食材的动作快而精细，丝毫不逊色城里纺织的女工。而且，他做菜时总会露出满足的微笑，好像这是比击退敌军更值得高兴的丰功伟绩。  
“竟然把酱油都带上来，你一开始就打算在外面生火做饭吧。”  
“嘿嘿，看出来了？我们刚来时没有住处，就随便在外面烤些东西，这会突然想怀念一下。而且我母亲说过，不能让得胜的武士在回程时饿肚子，否则胜利的喜悦会减半。”  
夜见坐在他旁边，偶尔给他递个工具，明明靠得很近却完全不打扰月馆的动作。也是这时候我才注意到，夜见总是比我们在更近的位置看着月馆；注视着队长的我们，也不知不觉把夜见的身影一同映在眼里。  
“等打完仗，你去当个厨师算了。”  
“可以啊！开家小店还能交到不少朋友，到时候账本就麻烦你了。”  
真是朴素的理想，但听起来不错，我能想象的到月馆扎着头巾在后厨做饭，大概做的是荞麦面。夜深后陪几个常客喝酒，一起聊聊过去战场上的见闻，酒过三巡终于被夜见赶回去休息的场景。  
“为什么我要帮你管账啊？”夜见抱着膝盖，下巴埋在臂弯里，望着火堆闷闷道。  
“你比我擅长这种事嘛。”  
“……我还要去找家人。”  
“这个简单，我帮你向客人打听，战后肯定有不少人来往，肯定能找到见过你家人的人！”  
家人，真是好遥远的词，夜见从来没跟我们说过家人的事，但月馆竟然知道。更让我惊讶的是，月馆理所当然地把夜见算进自己的未来中。作为旁观者，我能叙述的终究只是最表面的事情，擅自揣测他的感情对记录来说非常不公正。可是，我此时确实看见了、感受到了，月馆和夜见像家人一样的羁绊。  
“笨蛋，谁说要跟你一起……”  
“嗯？你刚才说什么了？”  
“我问你还要烤多久。”  
“快了，冬天最好吃熟透的东西，要不你先喝点酒？”  
月馆这次硬端到夜见嘴边，总算是完成了心心念念的试吃流程，虽然又被锤了几下脑袋。  
“喂不要老对我动手啊！”  
“这是对你的报复。”  
报复应该是指以前被单方面吊打的练习日常，夜见勾起嘴角，在他眼前晃了晃拳头，孩子气的做法令人忍俊不禁，而月馆却愣在原地，一副动摇的样子。  
之前我就说过，月馆单纯得好懂，想成为家人又悄悄爱慕着对方，直接定义成“爱情”不算过度解读吧？当然，我们的三日月狼不是沉溺于外表的男人，让他心动的是夜见不加掩饰的笑容，和只对他展现的小脾气。  
“呃……那个我去叫大家吃饭！”  
啧，竟落荒而逃了，我有些忿忿地收起看好戏的心情，即使不够公正，作为人类还是忍不住想追究那些虚无缥缈的感情。读者也一样，比起辉煌的事迹，读爱情故事比较容易入戏吧？  
吃饭时我开始有意偷瞄他们，很没意义的，就是普通地在吃饭，毕竟呆在一起四年，又不是民间那些腻死人的小故事，平时根本看不出什么端倪。在火堆旁边很舒服，我们吃饱后便磨蹭不想动，直到夜深才不情不愿爬起来收拾东西。  
大脑放松后身体的疲倦会变得很明显，我和前锋的大个子绑猎物时一起打了瞌睡，等互相嗑到脑袋总算是清醒了些。夜见灭完火长长打了个哈欠，眼睛都有些睁不开。  
“信，背我回去。”  
完全是命令的句式，但夜见声音软软的，听着像在撒娇。  
“为什么要我……算了，上来吧。”  
月馆还算精神，走在最前面举火把探路，夜见很轻用左手便足够托着他。夜见趴在他背上还不忘最后抱怨一句：  
“都是你给我喝酒害的。”  
据我所知，后来夜见喝倒了月馆跟另一个人，谁也没见过他真正喝醉的样子，这时候是真的累了，很快便沉沉睡去。回去后月馆带他去房间休息，知道月馆有想法后我觉得有点不妥，但转念一想，这家伙单纯得像个孩子，我敢拿自己的良心担保他不会随便出手。  
第二天，货郎拿到东西不停向我们道谢，背上他的大箱子立即出发，临走时满脸春光，一周后却十分狼狈地出现在村里，没回家径直敲了我们的大门。  
“月馆先生大事不好了！”  
货郎拿回来一张皱巴巴的纸，上面的字足够令我们坠入冰窖，主城那里，主公发布了对我们单方面的审判，诬陷我们在外中饱私囊，企图自立门户，如此荒唐的罪名，真亏他能厚脸皮贴出来。  
“他们张贴时，我趁人不注意偷偷拿了一份，”货郎一边说一边颤抖，“月馆先生为边境战场尽心尽力，怎么能这样乱说！”  
“欲加之罪何患无辞，不惜扔下跟德川的战场也要讨伐我们，如此小人不要也罢！”  
夜见将纸张撕个粉碎，对我说道：“叫大家起来，带上各自重要物品去东边山沟里集合，三十分钟内完成。”  
“是！”  
反正都被打成叛逆，干脆就真的走一遭，我对老狐狸的统治本就没有好感，只是担心以货郎的脚程争取不到多少时间，老狐狸的人也许已经很近了。夜见跟月馆在原地跟货郎又交代了些事，大体是让村民与我们划清界线，没必要为了无家之人丢掉自己的安稳。  
东边山体陡峭，杂草丛生，几个老猎人废弃的旧屋可怜地挤在一角，随时要倒下的样子。刚收到消息的大家都不知所措，随便拿了点行李就过来了。唯一统一的是，所有人都带上了惯用武器，在粗布衣下藏着软甲。我们不是逃亡，只是站上了新的战场。  
夜见和月馆只带了武器向这边跑来，夜见走到废屋旁，沿着山脚走走停停，最后指着一块大石头让我们搬开。我竖起耳朵贴在石头边，果然有细微的气流声。  
“以前那家伙只是丰臣家地位最低的分家族人，被丢到这里驻守，怕自己守不住便倾尽家财给自己留了一条逃跑路线，发达后几乎当成藏宝库使用，我不确定会通向哪里，而且说不定还设有岔路，但这是最有胜算的手段了。”  
众人无声地点点头，我们狼群怎么会害怕闯狐狸的巢穴。  
“那么开始吧。”  
力气大的人很有默契地互相看了几眼，迅速选出三人去推石头。月馆也跟着上前，却突然被夜见叫住。  
“配刀……我帮你拿着。”  
“哦，好。”  
夜见双手握着刀鞘在原地静静等着，我看不出他的表情，但后天锻炼出的直觉在拼命给我敲警钟。  
石头很快被推开，我往通道里丢了一把火，很正常地在燃烧，于是大家整好队伍，我们材料有限，长长的队伍只有几个人点好照明，就这样毫不犹豫地闯进去。最后外面只剩我、月馆和夜见。  
“你们走吧。”  
夜见还抱着月馆的刀，向后退了几步，很明显他不打算跟我们一起走。  
“你要做什么！”  
“还用问吗，知道这条路的我是绝对不能离开的，如果我不在，再蠢的人也能猜到是我背叛了他，你们很快就会被追上。”  
不，四年没跟城里通信的眼线早就不被信任了，这根本拖不了多久。  
“不需要，你给我回来！”  
月馆想拉他过来，却被自己的刀指着胸口。他不在乎地握住刀锋，鲜血染红了刀纹也锁死了整把刀，随时能让夜见脱手。  
“呵呵，没想到我教你的竟然用在这种地方，你以为能打过……”  
“带他走！”  
月馆根本不会想到，夜见真正的目的在他背后，一击即中。我说过，我最擅长的只有偷袭。  
“谢谢。”  
“职责所在，但为表谢罪，下次我会把这条命还给你。”  
“但是……”我背着月馆走进通道，夜见打碎陡坡上的乱石，把洞口牢牢封住。  
“我的职责是守卫主将，但是，失去夜见九郎的月馆，还能算平安无事吗？”  
我以为月馆醒来会狠狠揍我一顿，但他什么都不做，只像人偶般木讷前行。我们到达了传说中的宝库，乱糟糟的一堆充分体现出暴发户的嘴脸，月馆在这里第一次有了其他动作，他抽走其中成色不俗的太刀，这把刀的刀刃隐隐透出幽光，像是黑暗森林中狼的眼睛。  
“我会回来的！”  
三日月狼的低吼仿佛穿透了周围的一切，我无法忍受呆在他身边的愧疚感，在遇到岔路时找借口逃向另一边。  
独自行动的我去德川幕府的地盘胡乱走了一圈，那里兵强马壮，不见有盗贼侵扰，城内城外安排得井井有条。也许就这样离开丰臣的势力是最好的选择，德川如此盛世，离彻底统一恐怕不远了。  
我的旅行并不长，很快遇到了散乱在外的同伴，由他们带着又找到了月馆。几个月未见月馆弄了一身伤，好在比起分别时精神了许多，他认识了一个浪人朋友，叫牙山十兵卫，由他来向我们说明三日月狼在这段时间都做了什么。  
那场战斗其实在民间小有盛名，老狐狸的部下石川为了搜查强占民宿，让城里的人不干活无条件供养他们长达半月，几乎掏空民众用来过年的家底。月馆只结了不到十人的队伍便跟他们打了起来，也是这时候认识的牙山，他们缠斗一晚，石川废了双腿，百余人仅存三分之一；月馆这边只有他和牙山存活，月馆额头被砍伤，留下了三日月形状的疤痕。  
“其实我不算路见不平啦，”牙山不好意思地挠挠头发，“我受人所托来找信，正好撞上那伙强盗，信也在那里省了我不少力气。”  
“受人所托……？”  
“夜见九郎，你们认识的吧？”  
我在背后长出了一口气，还好，月馆没有失去他，不然我就是亲手杀死了自己崇拜的三日月狼。  
牙山十兵卫继续讲夜见的故事，牙山不久前跟德川家交好，于是到我们的驻地为他们探路，不料正好发现正赶路的丰臣军，误认为丰臣家想偷袭边境的他连忙集结山贼，派一人快马去通报最近的德川军，成功让僵持多年的双方打了起来。牙山有些天然的性格救了夜见和村民，虽然不是有意之举，我们还是对他感激不尽。  
“你们很受村民喜爱哦，”牙山反用崇拜的眼神望着我们，“村民一口咬定是他们藏起了信，把受伤的九郎护在人群中，我差点感动得当场哭出来了……所以也想看看传说中的三日月狼是怎样一个人！”  
“村民他们……”这是我到现在还唯一无法理解的事，我们明明一直在给村里添麻烦，穷困潦倒时还要他们费心匀点东西送来……为什么要包庇我们？对他们来说太不值了啊……  
“之后，村民给德川军指了路，你们的主公恐怕已经……”  
“他活该！”我忍不住出声，见过德川统治下和平安宁的城市，我再也不认同老狐狸他们自私自利的做法。把忠心的将士当弃子的家伙，都给我做好被反噬的准备！  
月馆补充道：“没死的话，让我来杀了他。”  
“没关系吗，信？”  
“我就是抱着这个信念才捡起这柄刀，”月馆扶着腰间的刀鞘，原本崭新的红漆变得深沉，那天晚上一定染透了石川他们的血，“我不打算加入德川，所以这只是狼群对背叛者的复仇！”  
听罢牙山爽朗地大笑起来，他搂着月馆的肩膀，打开腰间的酒壶递到月馆面前，月馆不客气地一饮而尽。  
“说得好，世人的眼光与我们何干，自己问心无愧便好！我跟你一起去，把腐败的政权从民众头上拉下来！”  
牙山十兵卫的一番热血发言正合月馆口味，也让他恢复了几分气色：“跟得上的话就来吧，让你见识下三日月狼的战场。”  
重整队伍后，我们在牙山的带领下与夜见汇合，夜见带着村民往海边方向走，将他们安顿在渔村附近。时间正好赶上夏末，村民享受了一番大海的收获期，在这里定居不成问题。  
因为在海边，夜见换了一身轻便的衣服，对我们这些没见过大海的人来说挺新鲜的，一窝蜂跑去附近村里买几件换。月馆意外的没什么动作，远远站在一边和夜见大眼瞪小眼。  
夜见取下腰间的刀，它曾经是属于月馆的，现在物归原主。  
“你拿着吧。”  
我好像听见月馆那边传出一声叹息，他终于迈步走向夜见，复仇的刀被留在沙滩上，孤零零的插进地面，被海风吞噬。  
“我一直很后悔，若是在那天就察觉到你的想法，至少不会被那小子得手。”  
看来有在生我的气啊，我这边可是做好切腹谢罪的心理准备才动手的。  
“我忍受不了没有你的未来，所以听好了，”月馆拔出自己的刀，将刀尖对准自己，刀柄递给夜见，“别想一个人离开，即使到了地狱尽头，我也要跟你一起被毁灭，想摆脱我的话就用这把刀先杀了我！”  
夜见夺过刀甩在一边，左手全力在月馆脸上印下一拳：“你在说什么傻话！我根本不可能动手……！”  
“你才是，不跟人商量就去做傻事，眼睁睁看着你去死和杀了我有什么区别！”  
“我……”夜见红着眼睛胡乱敲打月馆，这次手下留情没再冲脸打，“我想要你活下去，你应该是凌驾于这个世界的英雄，能保护你我已经很满足了！所以不要说任性的话，给我好好活下去啊！”  
“我才不是英雄！”  
月馆把夜见拥进怀里，声音沙哑：“我是一个平凡的母亲生下的普通人，为了活下去学会了强大，才能遵循着本心在战场上战斗。但是，我更愿意像母亲一样做个平凡的厨师，每天为喜欢的人做菜，听他说‘好吃’就足够了……”  
说着，他竟然控制不住流下眼泪，还好大家都不在，这个样子被别人看见太不妙了。  
“我只想有个自己的家……”  
“信……”  
“我爱你，九郎，只要你在我身边我就不是无家可归的人，所以我绝对不放手……！”  
也许我该找个理由拖住大家，他们还需要时间，把心里的想法说清楚。我刚想行动，牙山十兵卫竟突然出现在我身后，手上拿着市集买回来的点心。  
“不用担心，我让朋友带他们去其他地方玩了，”牙山把点心塞给我，潇洒地摆摆手离开，“晚点记得喊他们吃饭。”  
牙山十兵卫大概不像表面上那么天然，他的出现倒像是给我增加了同伴，且比我更加可靠。  
“疼吗？”  
夜见轻轻抚摸那道突兀的伤疤，医师说砍得太深很难恢复，特别是月馆皮肤白，伤口显得尤其清晰。  
“还好，这算是讨伐真正的强盗的勋章，而且形状像新月一样，和我很配不是吗？”  
“傻瓜。”  
夜见吻上那道伤口，我几乎在那瞬间背过身，不好意思再看下去。其实不看我也猜得到，月馆红透脸愣在原地的画面。感谢牙山给我的点心，机会难得，先去泡杯茶吧。  
为了报答牙山，以及还德川军一个人情，我们接下清扫南边战场的任务。虽然离开不到一年，在踏上故土时，我们不禁泛起些许怀念之情。丰臣家退得彻底，这份工作还算轻松，多数是在安顿受到战争波及的平民。但平静总是短暂的，我们不出意料又跟老狐狸见面了，他不是坐以待毙之人，却没想到会躲在最危险也是最安全的地方。  
这四面环山的村庄，曾经也算我们的家，我们和主公的命运由此开始，在这里结束倒也不坏。庆长十三年冬，我们三日月狼的最后一战在令人感慨的故乡拉开帷幕，后人提起时都称是丰臣家大败的转折点，将它作为光辉传说高高捧起。但在当事人眼中，只是一个男人告别过去的全力一战。  
丰臣军五百三十二人，我们九十六人。  
事先说明，我们的战斗并不存在艺术价值，跟曾经勇猛壮烈的伊达军来比更不值一提，它和无数埋没在历史中的小战役一样，每个身处其中的武士都在全力挥动爱刀，仅求一丝活下来的希望——只要从这山谷中走出去，之后不论身份，迎接我们的将是一片和平盛世。而在今日的阴天之下死去的人，仿佛会永远困在这个阴冷的地狱。我握刀的手早已失去知觉，支撑我行动的只有远方三日月狼天神般的身姿。不知过了多久，我几乎感觉不到同伴的存在，脚边的尸体也分不清敌友，粗略扫视一番，还站着的可能不到半数。月馆还在我们前面，手中的刀刃幽幽发出妖冶的红光，倒有几分美感。可我不喜欢它的颜色，沾染杀气的光芒更适合织田信长这样的暴君，只有空中静谧的银色月光才与月馆相配。  
“小心后面！”  
熟悉的声音传来，我下意识回头，只看见跟我们一起打猎的大个子被火炮洞穿胸口的画面，他附近的牙山十兵卫勉强用刀刃挡下了致命一击，下一秒又被冷箭刺中，刀刃同时断裂在地，融进一地热血中。  
“趴下……！”  
牙山最后对我喊道，用最后的力气把我扑进泥里，我能感觉到不断有流弹朝我们射来，腿上剧烈的烧伤差点令我失去意识，等枪声停下，我的左腿完全失去知觉，紧紧护着我的牙山十兵卫彻底停止了呼吸。  
没想到老狐狸还留着如此珍贵的武器，但子弹是有限的，底牌用尽的他们已经是强弩之末，我忍痛那刀鞘支撑自己站起来，委屈牙山在原地暂时躺一会，我必须回月馆身边，现在是反击的好机会，如果他在刚才的枪林弹雨中存活下来，一定能抓到老狐狸的尾巴。我挣扎了大概十米左右，总算看见月馆在尘烟里的影子。他周围还站着十来个敌人，左肩却被子弹洞穿，挥刀的威力大不如前，即使如此，每一个敢向前进的杂碎都能一刀毙命。  
“丰！臣！良！悟！”  
最后一个杂碎倒下，月馆将刀尖指向某个方向，原来老狐狸躲在老榕树下，身边还站着两个亲卫。  
“你以为自己赢了？看看你周围吧，再强的狼群也逃不过猎人的枪。”  
有不少人影往这里聚集，但都不是熟悉的人，我们确实陷入了地狱中心。  
“拖你下地狱还是绰绰有余的！”  
月馆持刀飞身向前，老狐狸竟又抽出一支火枪，月馆反应快没打中要害，顺势猛力一刀，将其中一个亲卫拦腰砍成两段，当他向老狐狸攻击时，另一个家伙却跑上来用身体接下这刀，鲜血喷发的瞬间，月馆手上的刀开始断裂，他本人也跟着倒下。在地上，不断有鲜血浇灌着这柄复仇之刃的尸体，有敌人的血，还有月馆的血。  
“结束了，三日月狼。”  
老狐狸没再拿出枪，他总算是弹尽粮绝了，只能抽出尸体手上的刀，高高在上地挥下利刃。  
挡刀的亲卫这里也有啊！我拼命冲开附近的敌人，只要一秒就好，给月馆拿起武器的时间……！突然，有道比我更快的身影略过，他像一支离弦的箭，直接割开了老狐狸的喉咙。  
“信！”  
“你这……！”  
夜见没给他后悔的机会，毫不犹豫斩下他的头颅，但是，紧接着来支援的敌人已经到了夜见面前，迎面而来的同样是毫不留情的一刀。一切发生得太快我连挥刀的机会都没有，腿上的伤不停地阻挠我前进，我眼睁睁地看着刀刃落下，什么也做不了。  
最后的求生本能使夜见向后躲开，却还是让刀刃喝到了血，雾气中的血色又浓烈几分。敌人乘胜追击又补上一刀，但这次我不能再让他得逞，我掷出支撑自己行动的刀鞘，总算是派上点用场，月馆也恢复了意识，接过夜见的刀刺穿敌人的心脏。  
“九郎！”  
“月馆！夜见！”  
我抢了柄太刀跌跌撞撞滚到他们身边，虽然老狐狸丰臣良悟死了，但附近还剩多少敌人、我们又还有几个同伴一概不知。月馆此时全部心思都在夜见身上，把弱点全都暴露给别人。夜见脸上全是血，额头上被开了道很深的伤口，不止血的话非常危险。  
“坚持一下，九郎，我马上带你……”  
“我没事……战斗……还没有结束……你……想让大家都死在这里吗……！”  
“不行，我走了谁来保护你？”  
“不……需要！……你敢在这里认输……就算下了地狱……”夜见猛地咳嗽几声，用嘶哑的声音吼道：“我也不会原谅你！”  
“好，我去，”月馆抬头看向我，抱着夜见双膝跪地，低下头对我请求：“我可以答应你任何事，请你暂时守在九郎身边。”  
“快起来！不要什么报酬，我也绝对会保护好他，只请您一定要得胜归来！”  
月馆又对我说了无数声感谢，将夜见安置在树下，执起曾经的佩刀，单膝跪地向夜见发誓：“我在这里发誓，我会斩尽伤害你的家伙，带着存活的同伴凯旋，就算要下地狱，也请你务必等我回来！”  
“好。”  
等月馆起身，夜见又唤住了他，脸上带着动人的微笑，握住月馆执刀的手轻声道：“这道伤是新月形的，和队长一样，没有比这更值得带着奔赴黄泉的东西了。所以我不后悔，是生是死我都没有遗憾。”  
“九郎……”  
“我也深爱着你，月馆信八郎。”  
“嗯，我知道，”月馆深情地在夜见的手指上落下一吻，“有你这句话，我便不会再输给任何人。”  
我和夜见目送月馆远去，随着天色逐渐转暗，刺骨的寒冷不断袭来，耳边只有呼啸着的残酷夜风，它们如死神般粗暴扫过，仿佛在驱赶战场上的亡魂。从现在开始的漫漫长夜才是地狱，周围的黑暗随时会露出獠牙，在一瞬间就能决定生死。我拖着伤腿没有信心能熬到天亮，做了片刻思想斗争后，我掏出小刀刺进腿上的枪伤，打算强行将弹头挖出。  
“……不要紧吧？”  
“呜，还好。”  
我很没出息地痛哭起来，这种英雄事迹不适合我，但承诺就是承诺，要死也必须死在战斗的刀下。  
“我说过自己欠你一条命，”总算解决了子弹，我故作轻松地跟夜见开玩笑，希望能维持他的意识，“就用这条命担保，我不会再让月馆失去你了，所以请不要让我丢面子啊。”  
“谢谢……”  
夜见的声音到此为止，失去了我们引以为傲的星辰的指引，我连时间流逝都察觉不到。不知过去多久，我一直重复着警戒和砍人两种动作，连自己什么时候倒下都不记得。后来唤醒我的是晨起的鸦群，它们盘旋在我们头顶，参差不齐地哼唱送给我们的葬歌。  
哀嚎声催促满月落下，而我们的三日月如约归来，和夜见依偎在树下，静静地闭着眼睛。他们看上去只是睡着了，可我已经感觉不到一丝生气，即使心脏依然在跳动，他们本身也已不在人世。  
再这样下去真的要变成坟场了，我试图站起来求生，却发现伤腿彻底报废，连挪动半步都做不到。加上受到死亡气氛的感染，我开始怀疑活着的意义，从这里走出去又如何？漫无目的地活下去只会愈发痛苦……明明春天近在眼前，可以的话我想死在繁盛的樱花树下……  
手上有冰冷的水珠划过，我以为是自己又哭了连忙擦了擦脸，结果脸上只有尘土和血斑。那这些水是从哪来的？为了探究这个问题，我竟然支起上身，从地狱的桎梏中逃出，这时我才发现，同属于月馆和夜见的刀就在不远处，虽然伤痕累累，却依旧坚韧地伫立在一旁，倒映着清晨的光辉。  
不该在这里结束——它好像在这么说着。于是奇迹应声降临，在南国无聊的冬天里，竟源源不断飘起了雪花！奇迹般冰凉的触感唤醒了沉沉睡去的猛兽，三日月狼总算记起了呼吸，再次睁开眼睛凝望这个世界。  
月馆抬起手，接住悠悠飘落的雪花，可惜它们不能留在月馆手中，很快又消散成水气而回归自然，就像三日月狼曾经的同伴。我们编织着同一个传说，到头来却落下队长孤身一人。  
对我来说生死皆是地狱的世界，月馆信八郎竟对它释然地露出微笑：“好像在樱花树下……是春天提前来迎接我们凯旋吗？”  
他的指尖不觉缠上夜见的发丝，比起白色的雪，它们更像樱花花瓣，印着浅浅的红。月馆小心整理它们，手法温柔仿佛是在保养自己的爱刀。  
“九郎，是樱吹雪，快睁开眼睛看看吧……”  
我不忍心再看下去，见过太多死亡的人，反而对亲近之人的离去更加心痛，会不自觉地认为，这是命运对自己的报复。  
“……下雪了就不要傻坐在外面，太久不回北方把脑子热坏了吗，笨蛋。”  
原以为不会到来的黎明终于降临了，即使只是轻声呢喃，夜见的声音也是划破黑夜的曙光，永远指引我们前行。  
我所见证的故事到此结束，背负着死去同伴的心愿，我们活下来的人发誓要有意义地活着，在盛世之下继续我们自由的人生。而我们的三日月狼，一定也在某处，和我们的道标一起骄傲地游走于世间。  
前第三队副队长 月馆家的忍者 停笔于庆长十八年九月  
————————————————————  
“大助，别摆弄笔墨了，有客人！”  
“哦。”  
左腿残疾的酒肆杂工不情不愿地从楼上下来，本以为今天可以在酒罐子旁边好好写点东西，结果客人一波接一波，不免有些烦躁，招呼客人都开始有气无力。  
“您好，请问需要点什么？”  
“我来拿预定的清酒。”  
杂工突然愣在原地，紧紧盯着客人的脸不放，然而客人带着斗笠，到了室内也不肯摘下，他只能看见客人苍白的皮肤。  
“请问您的姓名？”  
“在下八乙女乐，是城西……那位老板的长子。”  
“明白了，请您稍等。”  
杂工转过身深深吸了口气，强迫自己冷静下来，像平常一样去对账簿、去仓库拿货、再帮老板收好余款和记账，最后普通地送客人出门。待客人走远后，杂工像决堤般跌倒在地，不管老板如何询问都不出声，只是看着客人远去的方向流泪。  
“确认完毕，最后一个笨蛋也好好活下去了，不愧是我的部下，都是坚强的人嘛！”  
“别人的信念跟你有什么关系，别往自己脸上贴金了，八乙女少主。”  
“臭小子，竟然跟大名鼎鼎的三日月狼这么说话，回去看我怎么收拾你！还有，要不是为了隐藏身份，我才不认那个臭老头！”  
“是是，知道你傲娇了。”  
“你这个最大的傲娇没资格说我！”  
……  
end


	2. 番外1

一开始是不打算吵架的。 那是三日月狼队伍的短暂生涯中微不足道的一天，那天天气凉爽，队长月馆和几个干部开会讨论调整岗哨的事，途中因为几个细节问题与夜见发生分歧，最后发展成互不相让的争吵。那年还是和平的一年，月馆信八郎十七岁，夜见九郎十四岁。 起初两人还在就事论事，对自己的看法进行合理的辩论，但不知谁先起头，把争论改成了翻旧账。干部们倒也习以为常，三三两两结伴去吃点东西散个步，先晾他们吵一个时辰再说。 月馆的账本自然是更厚一些，且他在动口上从来没赢过夜见，很快变成被单方面说教。虽然理亏，但小孩子都是有脾气的，月馆早早扛着家主的位置，不代表他就没有叛逆期，更不服比自己年龄更小的人的管教。 于是他用力放下茶杯，跟夜见回嘴：“我心里有数，大人的事小孩子别多嘴！” “你对成年人的陋习很自豪吗？喝酒不节制就算了，大晚上不懂得添件衣服就到院子里乱跑，我看你只有个头长高了，大脑还是七岁的小孩子！” “我又不觉得冷，你不也经常穿件单衣写账本，还不懂得多点盏灯！” “我可没麻烦到别人，你忘记上次宿醉喊头疼的时候了？” “我……” “还有去年跟外来货商买一堆次品餐具，冬天全部冻出裂缝只能重新买。” “不是都改成烛台了……” “你还好意思说！” 这样的话题可能有几百个，但月馆大多不放在心上，只觉得每次吵架都要重复真的很烦人。他漫不经心地嘀咕：“你能不能少说两句……” “我还想问你，什么时候能不那么孩子气，大少爷？” “你说谁是大少爷，我和那家伙早就……！”不想回忆的过去险些脱口而出，月馆抱着双臂，把头偏向一边：“总之别得理不饶人。” “那你就是无理取闹。” “你一定要反驳我一句才舒服吗？”叛逆期死不认输的劲上来，就很难消下去。 “明明是你自己有错，像个大人乖乖承认不好吗？” “十四岁的小鬼懂什么叫大人？”说着故意走到夜见面前，很夸张地弯着腰俯视他。 夜见猛地冲月馆站起来，磕得月馆下巴生疼：“某些人光长年龄，实际上还是离不开妈妈照顾的小宝宝。” “臭小鬼……” “我说错了吗，”夜见贴在他跟前，一副得意洋洋的样子，“只会无理取闹的小朋友？” “你……！” 一时间找不到反击的有利话语，让夜见继续下去只会让自己更加无话可说，月馆急切地想让他闭嘴，冲动下竟然吻了上去。 不过确实堵住夜见这张利嘴了。 触碰到对方时两人都吓了一跳，月馆按着夜见的肩膀，感觉到他身体都僵硬了，也许都忘了该怎么反抗。月馆第一个念头是自己之后会死得很难看，接下来才想起脸红，他们彼此对对方抱有好感，却都心照不宣，然而这微妙的平衡被自己突然打破了，压在心底的悸动决堤而出。 「对不起，我应该放开你，但我又不想放开你。」 月馆有些卑鄙地想，他很清醒，可以在那瞬间分开然后道歉，可他故意放弃了，装傻等夜见推开他。 两人嘴里还有浓茶的香气，夜见还吃了块糖，卖农作物的婆婆送的手作品，只有喜欢甜食的夜见尝过。月馆身体动得比头脑快，真的伸舌头舔了一下，柔软的触感令他心跳更加急促。 夜见被他的举动吓回神，狠狠推了他一把，半遮着脸迅速退开几步，但藏不住浅色发丝下红透的耳尖。 “呃……对不起？” 月馆打从心底认错，他没打算欺负夜见，特别是看着他害羞的模样有点生理上的兴奋，让月馆对自己多加了几分谴责。 “……”夜见这下不说话了，直接照脸给他一拳。 屋外。 “我刚才在厨房看到几块肉干，晚上偷偷再来两盅？” “你不怕死你去拿，我可不要喝一个月白粥配萝卜。” “话说他们吵完了吗？” “才十分钟，再晒会……” 月馆从他们面前狼狈窜过，即使是在战况最严峻的时候，月馆都不至于逃得这么难看。 “哇，不会要打起来吧？” “月馆信八郎！” 夜见拿着木刀走出来，杀气腾腾仿佛地狱来的修罗。 “不得了都直呼名字了，有没有人去劝一下？” “要去你去，我不想被误伤。” “大助呢？他身手快跑得掉。” “今天轮到他洗衣服，还在河边呢。” “那就看着吧，他俩心里应该有数……吧？” 在院子里躲了一会，月馆找了个方便逃跑的方向回头协商：“真的要打？论动手你可是一直没赢过我。” “我今天要让你认错认得心服口服！” “好吧，但打完后你要冷静下来听我说……” 话音未落木刀便迎面而来，月馆格挡几下，在刀刃正面挥过时突然停止动作，结实挨了一刀。 夜见不会真对他下杀手，在注意到他放弃抵抗时偏离了方向，木刀只打在肩膀，未尽全力，但也够他肿半个月了。 “谁让你放水了？” “不是放水，”月馆疼得直冒冷汗，咬牙装出帅气的样子，“这是我道歉的诚意，请你在之后跟我谈谈，就我们两个。” 月馆的意思很明白了，夜见也不想像胆小鬼似的躲开，只是把两个都明白的事正式搬到表面上说清楚。 “我知道了。” “谢谢。” 月馆稍微平复下紧张的心情，独自去把正事安排完，其中认真参考了夜见的看法，至于他们私下再说了什么，只有他们自己知道。   
end


	3. 番外2

自从那次打猎后，月馆信八郎一反常态躲进房间里悄悄喝闷酒，喜爱热闹的他此刻仿佛缩在自己的壳子里，自暴自弃地烦恼着。这种做法对身对心都不健康，特别是沐浴后只披一件外套，独自坐在角落里干巴巴地灌酒，就这样多吹一会风，再强健的身体也扛不住。

“你在做什么？”

见他深夜还不熄灯，夜见有些担心便进来看看，他们睡在相邻的房间，中间仅一扇拉门，月馆偶尔半夜醒来会蹑手蹑脚推门过去，盯着夜见的睡颜发呆。

“打扰到你了？至少多穿衣服再起来吧。”

“这句话应该对你自己说，”夜见过去在月馆旁边坐下，夺过快见底的酒瓶，“空腹不要喝酒。”

月馆意外地不做反抗，乖乖放下酒杯，又转身拉起一旁的棉被披在自己和夜见身上。但是大半瓶清酒下肚，升高的温度让月馆脑子有点发昏，半梦半醒地开始回忆起往事。

“我的父母其实关系不太好，其实我原本不姓月馆，这是我母家的姓氏。”

月馆张开手掌，长年练刀的手宽大又结实，手指比例几乎完美，可以灵活操作任何武器……和厨具。

“我曾经想继承母家，做出令人喜爱的料理，可母亲很早就病逝了，臭老头也不知所踪。而他们分开的原因像个笑话，在我还不记事时，他们因为一件小事冷战，母亲一气之下带我跑回家，本想消气了就回去和好，结果撞上城主兵败，回家的路变成了敌军的领地，直到母亲病逝也无法通行。”

“信……”

隔着衣料也能感受到月馆偏低的体温，他怀念母亲的时候，脸上没有一丝血色，仿佛绝望的枯骨。夜见忍不住出声唤他，把他从过去的坟墓拉出来。

“母亲在生命最后，还念着父亲的名字，所以我讨厌战争，都是它害我母亲抱憾终……”

月馆的声音越来越小，突然身体一歪倒在夜见肩膀上，哽咽道：“有时候我会想，我抛弃自己的名字，头脑发热地冲出家门，发誓要向战争复仇，到头来不过是成为了战争的一部分罢了……”

“不是这样的，信。”夜见用柔和的声音说道，眼神认真又充满爱怜，他曾经无数次用这种眼神偷偷注视着月馆，和崇拜三日月狼的人们不一样，他只是看着名为月馆信三郎的男人，就算是现在正迷茫软弱的普通青年，也是夜见眼中最憧憬的存在。

“你给了许多人希望，住在这里的每一个武士本该成为战争的牺牲品，你却把他们从战场上救出来了。减少战争带来的牺牲就是对它的复仇，虽然没能守护母亲的归路，但你守护了更多人的家乡。”

“可我不是这种英雄，我倚仗自己的能力肆无忌惮地做着想做的事，热血上头才在战场上聚集了这么多人，其实一开始根本没有为他们着想过，这样的我不该坐在英雄的位置上！我不过是……想要组织足够强大的后盾去报仇……不，其实我更想要能安心留下来的地方……”月馆有点语无伦次，平时越是自信的人，否定自己时越残忍。

谁也意料不到，战场上伟大的身影早已经遍布伤痕，也许曾经只是不致命的外伤，但随时间推移，伤口撕裂至骨，每晚都在折磨这个年轻的男人。但太阳升起后，他依旧扮演着屹立不倒的英雄。

“没有人是完全的圣人，好意也是双向的，没道理为了不认识的人全心全意付出。你确实给予了他人善意，便足够了。”

夜见的声音温柔得像平静的水，仿佛能包容一切，两人的体温隔绝了冬夜的寒冷，只剩下令人安心的温度。

“正因为你是我们（我）的救世主，我们（我）才更希望你为自己而活，这是我们（我）对你的好意，公平起见你应该大方收下才是。”

月馆握住夜见的手，表情轻松了些，泪水转几圈终究没有落下：“九郎，不，七濑天，请你记住我真正的名字，如果我不幸死在战场上，不要让刻墓碑的工匠写错名字……”

“嗯，我会记住。”

“我叫八乙女乐，就算是为了母亲，我也不能彻底丢下这个唯一找到父亲的契机……”

“我明白。”

说完月馆不好意思地抱紧夜见，试图通过把脸埋在肩膀上隐藏起来，“让你看到不可靠的样子了……最近我有点控制不住自己的感情，不知道为什么从那天开始，我对你的……对不起，我很清楚自己的目标，总之都是臭老头的错！”

借着酒劲，月馆又喋喋不休地把关于父亲的碎片全部倒出来。在短暂的家庭生活中，他有过崇拜父亲的时候，但更多的是讨厌父亲的时候，可即使如此，那个男人也是月馆重要的亲人，闹脾气之余，月馆还是把关于父亲的记忆小心保存，仅在深夜时悄悄分享。

“我绝对不要成为那样薄情的混蛋！我绝对不会放任喜欢的人流落他乡，无论多远都要接他回来！”

“是是，差不多该休息了吧？”

月馆喝醉后是个好动的主，说话磕磕绊绊，而且越头晕越想继续喝，好不容易放下的杯子又灌满高纯度的米酒，甚至把夜见当成昔日陪自己一起疯的酒友，给他也塞了一杯。

“因此我发誓，不管是丰臣还是什么乱七八糟的贵族，我都不会让他们把夜见九郎当做牺牲品，他由我来保护！”

不知道在向谁宣战，月馆面对天空豪饮一杯，又转头满上，这次是对着夜见，小盅相撞的清音使月馆清醒几分，他目光恢复清澈，庄重地一字一句问道：“所以能回复我吗？你愿意永远留在我身边吗？”

夜见沉下目光，嘴唇微启又紧紧闭上，他总是清醒得可怕，如果就这样随波逐流而去，他们会像易碎的瓷器一样无力反抗任何伤害。

“我非常珍惜在你身边的时光，可我不想永远是被你保护的对象。”

少年的眼睛里闪动着骄傲的光芒，他眷恋爱人的温暖，却不顾一切投身冰冷的单行道，直到在这条路上找到满意的答案。

“我等你，”两人抬手对饮，“无论多久，直到我们都有信心不再放开对方的那天到来。”

在第一次相对共眠的夜晚，他们开始了同一场梦。

end


End file.
